


Better off Together (in our bed)

by NarryEm



Series: One Direction Erotica/Fluff-fest/Wangst as written by EmilyY [28]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Drabble, M/M, Smut, Top Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's Zayn's birthday and he wants to try something new.</p><p>or the one where Zayn wants to top the hell out of Liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better off Together (in our bed)

**Author's Note:**

> title from _Something Great_.
> 
> better late than never, yeah? c;

"Happy birthday, Zee," Liam says the moment Zayn opens his eyes.

Zayn growls, obviously not happy about having to wake up--fuck, it's one like quarter past one in the afternoon.  
"Fuck off," he snaps.

"But, Zaynieeeeee," his boyfriend whines, shifting his hips so that his semi collide with Zayn's bum. "It's your birthday. You're like supposed to be up and opening your presents."

Zayn groans, resigning himself to the fact that he'll have to actually wake up today. It's his fucking birthday, why can't he be allowed to spend it asleep? He turns around so he can shoot Liam a death glare but as he does so, his own morning wood bumps against Liam's.

Fuck. When he opens his eyes all the way, he can see Liam smirking.

Bastard.

Without a warning, Zayn flips them over so that he is now pressing down onto Liam's stupidly fit body. "You're evil."

"Dunno what ya talking about, mate," Liam says in a deceptively innocent tone that belies his massive erection. He captures Zayn's lips and pretty much suckles on them for minutes.

"Think you do," Zayn counters, lowering his head to nip at Liam's birthmark, a surefire way to get Liam harder. He can feel his own smile growing when Liam moans low and loud, his semi now a raging hard-on.

"Zee, don't tease, fuck," Liam pants, arching his neck so that Zayn can have more access.

"Mmm only if you'll let me top," Zayn blurts.

Oh shit. It wasn't supposed to come out like that. Thing is, Liam's always topped in the past half-year they've been together. And Zayn's never complained because, god, Liam's got like a massive one.

But it is always nice to try new things, yeah?

Liam goes tomato red, little whimpers coming out his mouth. "Fuck, yeah. Zayn just do something before I come on your stomach." To prove his point, Liam rubs his leaking cock onto Zayn's barely-there abs.

"Okay," Zayn replies, feeling nervous. He's, like fingered himself before. Shouldn't be that different to do it to someone else.

He fumbles with the lube at least five different times and ends up squirting half the bottle on his hand. When he finally has his fingertip pressing against Liam's tight furl of muscles, he chickens out a dozen times.

"Zayn," Liam whines. "Not g'na break, idiot. Fucking open me up, already. Wanna feel you hard up inside me soon."

Well then. Zayn pushes in with his index finger, surprisingly met with little resistance.

"How?" Zayn half-asks himself.

"Every gay man's gotta try fingering, hmm?" Liam answers smugly, sounding blissed out. He grunts when Zayn nudges into his prostate, hips stuttering up.

"More, please, Zee," Liam pleads, rutting his hips down to meet with Zayn's finger. And who is Zayn to deny his boyfriend?

He pulls out his finger and pushes back in with two, earning a loud yelp followed by a guttural moan from Liam. Two fingers soon turn into three and by then, Liam is writhing on the bed, eager for more more _andmore_.

"Fucking stick it in me already, Zayn. Fuck me into oblivion," Liam demands, spreading his legs out even further with nary a hint of shyness. 

Just fucking Liam.

Zayn drips a little more lube onto his dick just in case and aligns himself to Liam's clenched hole. He kisses Liam tenderly before he starts to push in slowly. Apparently Liam is having none of it. He hooks his ankles behind Zayn's back and drives him in fully, sobbing out a cry when Zayn is fully sheathed. 

"I. Said. Fuck me into oblivion," Liam repeats, his eyes burning with desire.

Zayn snaps. He grips Liam's shoulders and begins to snap his hips in a furious pace. He's always wanted to top the hell out of Liam and, well, if Liam is more than willing he might as well fucking make him take it. He barely notices the fact that Liam's gone all pliant and whiny below him, his hand not even pumping his own cock. Instead, his eyes take on a glassy look and his eyes are rolled to the back of his head.

"Fucking hell," Zayn gasps, too lost in his own pleasure, "come for me. Wanna feel you tight as owt 'round my cock."

And fuck, it's so hot when Liam pretty much comes on command. There's splashes of white coating his stomach as well as Zayn's. Zayn really can't hold back anymore, so he fucks he orgasm out of Liam, chasing his own.

After he's come down from his high, he realises that Liam hasn't said a thing in a while. Panicking, he slaps Liam lightly on his cheek. Liam moans quietly, glassy-eyes.

"Ah shit," Zayn spits out. "Leeyum? Please come back to me, babe. Need you back with me."

A couple heartbeats later, Liam's doe-brown eyes regain their usual sparkle and he smiles sheepishly. "Sorry, spaced out for a bit."

Zayn laughs in relief. "Think I should top more often. You clearly enjoyed it lots."

Liam rolls over and pins Zayn beneath him. Already, his cock is swelling for another round. "Clearly."


End file.
